devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:InactiveUsers
Configurable inactivity period I'd like to request an option to change the time since last edit before someone is classified as inactive. On relatively new wikis or wikis without a stable, long-term community 3 months is way too long. I contribute to Amalur Wiki and over there a month without edits is more than enough to say someone is inactive. I only wanted to install the script for myself so this ain't that important I suppose. From what I've seen in the code all that's required is to replace the 3 * 30 in the following line '&ucend=' + ISODateNDaysAgo(3 * 30); with a user-modifiable variable (like text is) to allow for a customizable number of days before someone is classed as inactive. Didn't want to make a local branch of the script as this might be of interest to others. -- Gyumaou (Talk) 18:21, May 7, 2012 (UTC) : Okay. Done. -- pecoes 18:50, May 07, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks! -- Gyumaou (Talk) 06:49, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Copied Correctly? I've still noticed users without any edits with the inactive tag on -- Sam Wang (talk) 03:01, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Do you have a link to an example? -- pecoes 03:03, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Monobook skin Would it be possible to apply this to the Monobook skin? I know Monobook doesn't use a convenient container like the masthead on Oasis, but I suspect it could be done with something like our title template on Wookieepedia. -- Darth Culator (Talk) 15:49, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Any idea where I should put it? -- pecoes 16:08, July 03, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT: You mean right after the username, right? ::Yes, exactly. -- Darth Culator (Talk) 19:13, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright. Here's a Beta version: importScriptPage('InactiveUsers/beta.js', 'dev'); :::I'm not a MonoBook user, so I'm not familiar with its pitfalls. It should work. But you never know :P :::Also: The tag did not seem to make sense anywhere but on the actual user page. So that's the only place I added it. Correct me if that's wrong, please! -- pecoes 21:39, July 03, 2012 (UTC) ::::Works great now for what I need, thanks! But it doesn't seem to work anymore when I switch it to Oasis/Wikia. I suppose in the incredibly unlikely possibility I ever decide to use the Wikiabomination skin, I'll use the old version. -- Darth Culator (Talk) 21:59, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::It should work under both skins, but I had to rewrite the code substantially. I did test it under MonoBook, but not yet under Oasis. That's why I called it a Beta :) :::::It will under both skins soon. -- pecoes 22:07, July 03, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hey, like I said, it does exactly what I need. Thanks again! -- Darth Culator (Talk) 22:42, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::InactiveUsers/code.js should work as expected now, so I'll remove InactiveUsers/beta.js tomorrow. Please, update your global.js. Thanks! -- pecoes 06:14, July 04, 2012 (UTC) -- pecoes 06:14, July 04, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Done, thanks again! -- Darth Culator (Talk) 02:38, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat Many people come on chat often, but they are inactive, User:Mr. Kakarot :Are you saying this gadget identifies them as active even though they do nothing but chat? -- pecoes 09:28, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I mean, It should add tag to those who haven't logged since 3 months 09:49, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry, but that doesn't answer my question. Until I know what exactly the problem is, there's nothing I can do for you. -- pecoes 11:43, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't think this has anything to do with this script. This script is for user that aren't active for an longer time. But I understand what you want to get. Something like msn that is automatic switch to absent if he doesn't response in x-minutes are something. An online status in fact. That is possible. To bad there is currently no online status script on this wiki. I search on google and maybe this could work: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Useronline. I need an tweak, I'm not an expert when it comes to javascript. I'm just an starter on that point. :I'm not a fan of using a template to indicate online status. You would have to edit your userpage every time you go on- or offline. That would be a lot of hassle. It would also inflate your editcount and pollute Special:WikiActivity. Nobody really wins. -- pecoes 06:44, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't work...anymore For example, w:c:bloons:User:Zelda311 hasn't edited for a while, nor has w:c:bloons:User:KirbyRidersFamily. However, the tag has changed shape...can this be fixed? I have uploaded a screenshot to imageshack, if anyone is interested to see how this looks like. Note: This is only a recent thing; I noticed this only in the last couple of days (might've been longer) — SW8573 (Message Wall) 13:42, September 1, 2012 (UTC) : Add css rules as described in InactiveUsers#Options. Arkondi (talk) 19:10, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually there should be default rules. Adding your own should not be needed. For some reason Wikia renamed a CSS class in the masthead in MediaWiki 1.19.1. That's why the default rules weren't applied anymore and the result looked ugly. ::I did fix the code, but you, SW8573, are not going to profit from this fix. For reasons I completely fail to understand you maintain your own copy of w:dev:InactiveUsers/code.js. That means this bugfix and all future bugfixes will not filter through to you. Tough luck. -- pecoes 20:33, September 01, 2012 (UTC) Inactive Period Does this script allow for fractional months, ie 1.5? DEmersonJMFM 00:58, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :No, it doesn't. You might want to look at UserTags instead. That module is a superset of this one. UserTags are a little more difficult to use, though. And the documentation is lengthier too. But, yes, you can specify the inactivity period in days instead of in months. -- Contributions When I am looking at somebody's contributions and select a specific namespace, the inactive tag appears even if the user has edited just now. Can you please fix this? 07:02, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Question What page does this go on? InactiveUsers = { months: 2, gone: 'Gebruiker2', text: 'inactief' }; importScriptPage('InactiveUsers/code.js', 'dev'); —Give Me Money And Give Me Mods (talk) 21:32, June 13, 2019 (UTC) :I can't figure that out either. —Scott (message me) 19:41, February 16, 2020 (UTC)